creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
My Son's Touch
Evie's son Trey is your average 8 year old who loves playing on his phone, watching videos in Youtube, reading comics from uploaded versions. Loves to eat ramen, pizza, takuyaki balls, enjoys his mom's cooking. He also carries a strange gift. A gift which has baffled Evie till this day-this has caused her to move places as often as she can with him. Trey's mysterious gift started to appear when he was six. During a vacation stay at Evie's paternal relatives, they went to a local beach. As he was quite small for his age, his relatives agreed to carry him in the water so that he could join the rest of them towards a raft set a few meters from the beachside. One of his cousins carried him to and from the beach to the raft. And whilst with her, Trey whispered, "You're carrying. It's a girl." A year after their visit Evie received a call from her. "Auntie, Trey said something strange. But first... were you aware that I had a miscarriage before you came over for vacation?" To which she said no. At this the caller said,"Auntie Evie, I just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When I should not have been able to. The doctors were quite amazed as my uterus had too many scars that I'm not supposed to have been able to carry a child to full term." The call left her baffled at her son. She though that it was just a fluke until she remembered another incident with a coworker who for some time was having marriage complications. She remembered staying at their place, she and Trey, when he cuddle right up to his wife. Supposed he wanted to be carried, they all heard him say "You have a baby. A son." Three months later they found out she was pregnant. Evie's father was also a gifted man, who offered to look after him one day while she went on an errand. When she got home she found her father waiting for her at the stair porch, while her son slept in the hammock in the veranda. Over cups of coffee, her father said to her ,"You had better plan your days, dear. Your son has an extraordinary gift, one that I'm afraid will be exploited once he comes of age. Even now his gift is showing to be very powerful. You need to be moving around. Don't mind his studies. We have enough for him to continue via homeschooling." Evie looked at her son, then at him. "I thought this was all behind us. Why my son? Why him?" Her father sighed as they tucked him to bed and kissed him good night. "Though our line has weakened and thinned over generations, its potency has never left. It skips generations. It has skipped you. But I fear that once they find out about Trey's gift, that he will be used. Remember... we are still watching the signs. The world must not know that we see and know when the Coming will happen. Trey has the gift of life. He must not fall into their hands." Since then, they have been moving. Manila, Hong Kong, Italy, Rome. Since then, Evie and her son have never really settled in one place. Especially whenever Trey gets in contact with people whom he sees. The last time that they were in Brooklyn for an art gallery opening, Trey ran up and kissed a couple. After exchanging pleasantries, Trey grasped her hand and said, "Mom, we have to leave. The woman I greeted. She's carrying. The baby is not human." They've been on the run, Evie in constant contact with her father after he sent this message. "They know! Run!" Category:Paranormal